Finding my homeless
by kearakee
Summary: Alice and Bella are 2 homeless girls in New York. When they are forced to be separated, can Alice and her new friends find Bella through her visions in time to save her? All human. POV through all Characters. B/E, A/J, E/R.
1. Intro

Bella POV.

_My breath,_

Gasp. Gasp. Gasp.

_I can't catch my breath_.

Gasp. Gasp. Gasp.

I looked around me to see where I could hide. _No where, we're trapped._ I looked down at the small girl resting in my arms as my lungs screamed for air. _Don't you dare die on me Alice! Don't you dare leave me alone in this sick world._ I looked over and there was a dumpster by the bridge; across the street. _Maybe… if they were really stupid, but do I honestly have a choice?_ I quickly looked around. _Nope._ As exhausted as I was I ran towards it. I lifted Alice's 89 pounds over the metal side and dumped her in, hoping she landed on something soft, while climbing in myself.

I held my breath as I heard foot steps coming close. Hugging Alice's body closer to mine I prayed to whoever and whatever was out there that if they let poor Alice live and help us get out of here I would do whatever was in my power to have Alice live a healthy and happy life, with or without me. I looked out the small slit on the sliding door on the side of the dumpster as the cops retreated down the next alleyway. _Stupid cops, you'll never catch me._

I touched Alice's cheek; it felt like I was touching a warm stove. Her fever had gotten worse. _ What the hell should I do? If I take her to the hospital she'd end up going to a home, but if I don't she will die. _Tears formed in my eyes. Thinking about Alice dead white and still in my arms broke my heart.

Alice had been with me since she was eight years old. Nine years ago, looking for food, I found her in a dumpster. She was raped, beaten, and left for dead. She was so fragile when I found her that I didn't have any hope of her living out the night. But Alice being Alice held on. I had never known someone so small to be so strong and bent on living; Alice never gave up a challenge, even when the challenge was just to live. She was extremely shy and talked to no one but me. Yet, even with me I had only heard her say a few things; mostly her favorite phrase, "Holy shit Batman!" then silence would follow, keeping me guessing on what made her so excited that she had talked. Though I don't think she had ever watched a single episode of Batman in her life.

Alice hasn't said a word in over a week; getting more and more sick. I started to worry about her when she began coughing, but she would always give me a reassuring smile that said she was ok. Then last Tuesday she fell over and could hardly pick her self up; coughing up blood in the meanwhile. I ran over to her to help her and realized she was burning up. I chided her on not keeping me up to date that she was getting worse. The blood terrified me. I didn't know what it meant but she just smiled at me like always, wiping her mouth and blowing it off like it was no big deal. Last night after she went to bed I used a cold wet t-shirt that I had found and tried to clean and placed it on her forehead, trying to get her fever to come down. She never woke up this morning and I knew that if I didn't get her help and fast, Alice would die.

Looking out of my peep-hole, I searched the streets for the cops and saw no one. It looked safe enough to head out again. I looked back over at Alice, her breathing was slowing down. My eyes prickled from heavy despair; pushing the picture of a dead Alice out of my mind. I opened the sliding doors wide and slid out. Bending my body over the medal side I reached for Alice. I grabbed a hold of her tiny arm and heaved her through the small opening using all of my strength. Her body fell with a thump on the ground and I cursed myself to Hell and back for dropping her.

As I gently slung her limp body over my back I heard yelling from a couple blocks behind me. My heart dropped. _No no no! They can't find us, not now. Not ever!_ I took off running under the bridge trying to put as much distance as I could between the voices and me. I heard the cops yelling for us to stop as they came closer and closer, so I did the only thing I could think of doing. I pulled out a piece of paper that I always had hiding in the back pocket of my jeans that I kept for emergencies such as this. I looked over to the left and there by the brick wall was a bunch of cardboard boxes. _Just my luck!_ I grabbed a medium size box and ran it down by the river, setting it in the bank. I gently put Alice in it and wrapped her hand around the piece of paper. I kissed her forehead as the tears started to run down my face.

"I love you babe. Get better and live for both of us." I whispered to her as I backed away.

I ran down six more blocks, tripping and falling every couple of steps from the tears running down my face. My mood started to pick back up as I heard the cops getting further and further away. Thinking I had escaped I slowed down until I was slow jogging; gasping trying to catch my breath. _Shit, I'm so out of shape!_

I was planning on doing a very large loop and then circling back around to pick Alice back up, until a very large, burly man in a blue suit side swiped me, knocking me head first into the concrete. I heard the loud crack of my head as the world and my vision shook. My sight started to get fuzzy around the edges and white sparks flew as the yelling got softer. Panicking, the last thing that went through my mind was a prayer for Alice's life. _Save her. Anyone._


	2. Chapter 1

**Hey ya'll! I hope ya'll like the opening to this story. This is the first chapter. Poor Alice huh? Anyhoo ENJOY! **

Jasper POV.

"Edward, what the hell man?" I looked into the fridge and back at Edward sitting on the island in the middle of the kitchen eating the last bagel. "You know I bought those!" Edward slowly raised his eyebrows at me and stopped mid-chew.

"You know I bought this house your living in, the clothes on your back, and even the OJ that you're gulping down… out of the carton. Come on man! Use a glass!" Edward said while spraying bits of bagel everywhere. He hopped down off the island and handed me a glass cup. I grabbed it and gave him a sheepish smile. I knew it irritated him when I drank straight from the carton and that's half of the reason why I do it. The other half is because I'm just too damn lazy to get a stinking glass cup most of the time; it's pointless. I just end up dirtying a clean cup for no reason.

I put the OJ back into the fridge and put the clean cup Edward handed me back into the cabinet while mumbling about how we all couldn't be geniuses and be rich. I saw him smiling at me so I looked at him and said, "And if I was a boy genius and rich I would always have oodles of bagels for _everyone_ to eat!" Edward rolled his eyes at me and handed me the loaf of bread behind him that I was pointing at.

"Shut up and eat some toast." He chuckled. "I'll buy you some damn bagels, now quit your complaining." I smiled at him and handed him a cup off coffee I made.

"So, what's on your agenda for today?" I asked, while popping in some toast.

"Well I thought I'd do a surprise stop in at the office today because you know how much they hate that; and then I don't know, maybe go by the hospital to see Emmett." I shook my head in acknowledgment.

"He workin' today?"

"Yup."

"Sweet beans." I said, as my thick southern accent slipped out. The silence was nice as I sipped my coffee. Edward grabbed the newspaper sitting on the counter and started looking through the stock markets. I had no interest in business stuff, so I grabbed the comics and sat at the table, eating my toast and sipping my coffee.

Every time I chuckled Edward would set his paper down and expect me to read it to him. We had been doing this for years and don't ask me why. Edward would say he couldn't bear to waste his life away on stupid humor, but would always want to know what I found so funny. My favorites were the stupid corny jokes. So I read him this Sunday's funny, the one that had two muffins in the oven. One leaned over to the other and said, "Damn it's hot in here." the other screamed, "Holy shit, a talking muffin!". Edward laughed so hard that he fell right off the four foot island with newspaper in hand, which set me off on another round of laughter.

After breakfast was cleaned up and put away I decided a long shower was due. I took the stairs three at a time, still laughing about Edward falling and not paying attention to where I was going. I slid on the last step in my socks, aiming my falling body for the opening to my room; trying at all cost to avoid hitting the huge wooden chest right in front of me at the top of the stairs. As I was falling down I reached out to anything to break my fall. I grabbed at the dresser to the right in my room as my hand slid across something sharp. I hit the side of my door frame with my side and slid down, holding my hand against me. Something clanked to the floor with me.

Trying to catch my breath I looked down at my hand. There in the middle of my palm was a decent sized slice. Looking for the perpetrator I saw the picture frame of Maria, my ex-fiancé, laying face down on the floor. I scowled at it. I had no reason to why I had it still; she was the one who had left me, I apparently wasn't good enough for her.

Maria had once been my life. She was everything to me; the perfect woman. She was beautiful and she knew it. Maria was five foot seven, long straight black hair, dark olive skin, and eyes of a raven; dark and mysterious. She was powerful and wise in the ways of men. Wrapping her small delicate fingers around my heart and slowly squeezing it until there was nothing else; just empty space. Then she would move on to her next victim. Maria took everything from me in the end: my home, my car, well hell, even my blue heeler that I brought from Texas when I moved with her. She promised me forever and all I got from her were tears and a broken heart.

I picked myself up off the floor, holding my hand and ribs, realizing they hurt pretty badly from hitting the wood paneling. Leaving the picture face down on the floor I walked over to the shower, turning it on. I stripped off my shirt and looked at the blue blotches already starting to form along my side. _Damn, well that's gonna leave a pretty good bruise._ I took my cut hand and ran it under the cool faucet water, wiping the blood away. _Maybe I'll run by the hospital later to see Emmett too. _I chuckled at my thoughts.

I opened the glass door to the shower and got in. The hot water cascaded down my body, beating at my back. Thoughts of Maria kept seeping into my mind making me angrier. I thought of all that had happened in my life to lead me up to where I was now. My parents dying when I was young, Edward's family bringing me in, and letting me become a part of their family. Me becoming an artist and selling my paintings to make a little extra cash even though Carlisle and Esme, Edward's parents, would never let me go without anything I ever wanted or needed. And finally meeting Maria in south Texas and letting her turn my world upside-down.

Edward was my best friend growing up and always had been. At age 15 he became a multimillionaire selling his ideas on some kind of artificial heart-thing he had made and over a few years created the largest corporation in New York City; how he did it, I don't know.

He took me in when my parents died and again when Maria took everything I owned. Of course I didn't fight her for it, which made Edward furious, but how could I? I loved her and if she wanted it all she could have it. So he gave me everything and never asked for anything in return. Well, except my love as a brother, which he didn't have to ask for anyways. And then my paintings that are hanging throughout his mansion.

The pain in my chest seemed to re-open up when I thought of Maria so I tried to change my thoughts of what I had planned on doing today. I knew I would probably need stitches for my hand; thank God it was my right hand because if it was my left I think I would literally go crazy not being able to paint. I wanted to paint something new, so I thought I'd just take a walk until I found what I was looking for; maybe Central Park? I thought of all the people that would be there, maybe not. Finally to finish off the day, run by McDonalds for one of their ultimate double cheeses. My mouth watered just thinking about it.

As I was lost in thought I didn't realize I had just been standing in the shower for thirty minutes and had not done a thing and the water was extremely cold now. I hurried and was out of the shower in a record minute. _Thank God for being a man, no shaving everything._ Shivering, I wrapped a warm, large fluffy towel around me that I had gotten out of the warmer.

Wrapping my hand in gauze that I found in one the drawers in the bathroom, I quickly got dressed and headed out.

The rich side of New York City was super boring to me. Edward and I live in one of the rare parts of the city where mansions actually existed. Edward said he liked the patch of grass that he calls a back yard so I couldn't complain. Plus he had to live close to his business.

Most everyone lived in either an apartment or a condo or something; real houses like ours were rare and extremely expensive. But to Edward money was not something to fret about. Hell, he was pretty much retired at the ripe old age of twenty four. All he did was surprise check-ins on his company to make sure everything was still running smoothly, the rest was left to the big-wigs of his company, oh and his father who ran it all.

I took a cab to the semi-poor parts of the city. This place I loved. The old red brick apartments had clothes lines with tons of bright clothing reaching from one window to another. The children played games like street baseball or kick ball out in the middle of the street. People sat outside and talked to each other on their porches; they were real friends, not just acquaintances with names like we were on the rich side. This place reminded me of my home, of Texas.

I sat down my canvas and paints that I had had slung across my shoulders in a little leather tote I'd had since childhood and began to paint the beautiful scene in front of me. A very small girl was bending over and looking at a beautiful flower that oddly matched her dress. It had sprung up in between the crack in the concrete, not ten feet away. She had a melon red dress on, long brown wavy hair with bows tied at the top of each pig-tale and she was barefoot.

It was strange, as if she knew I was painting her, she held still just looking at the flower; examining it, touching the flower petals softly. The clouds broke and the sun came shinning down on her. It was the most beautiful picture I had ever seen. As soon as I thought that, she looked straight at me. The sun hit her eyes and made them glow a fabulous, wild green. I gasped; my paint brush froze in my hand. What a perfect ending to my painting; the girl with the wild green eyes.

As the day drew on I thought I'd explore more of this side of town. The sun had come out and the mugginess of the city seemed to go away for a short amount of time. I could hear water flowing on the other side of the large apartments that were next to a large bridge. As I started under the bridge I noticed a bunch of cardboard boxes. _Really? There is a dumpster not fifteen feet away and you had to dump them right here?_ I sighed as I picked them up and started carrying them to the dumpster. I wiped my hands on my jeans after I finished and started off towards the river. As I drew closer, I smiled. It truly was beautiful. The sun was reflecting off the river and you could see the reflections of cars passing on the bridge. The steam boats were floating by and I raised my hand to wave.

A coughing sound alerted me that I was not alone. I looked around to see if there was anyone around me, but there was no one.

"Hello?" I waited for a response. "Hello?" I called again. Getting a tad bit creeped out I started walking backwards, looking out for strange people. I tripped backwards and quickly stood back up looking at the cardboard box I had just knocked over. Something was in the small box. Thinking it was a cat I grabbed the box, lifting it quickly and took a couple of steps back as fast as I could. I've heard of cats going crazy and attacking anything that was near it.

There on the bank of the river was a small girl curled into a ball in the dirt, face covered in blood, clenching a note; dead.

**Oh man, it's sad huh? I promise it **_**might**_** get happier. Intense way to start off a story huh? well review and tell me what you think. Thanks- Kearakee**


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer- I do not own Twilight. But hell, what I wouldn't I give to have an Edward/Jasper/Emmett sandwich w/me in the middle. YUM.**

**Ok, I hope ya'll like my last chapters. I know it leaves you hanging a lot and sorry about that one too. lol Oh and I'm going to apologize now for any grammar errors. I'm horrible w/grammar and I don't have a beta, so if anyone would like to beta just leave me a msg.**

**And now w/o further ague!**

**Chapter 2**

Edward POV.

I hated cabs and everything about them. The loud, obnoxious Arab-like hip-hop music coming from upfront, in a language I assumed was Arab but wasn't sure, I couldn't tell. I guess speaking four languages doesn't matter if the gibberish you hear, you still can't understand. And finally, stupid glass that separated us from the driver drove me crazy! Yes, I can understand the use of it, but still.

I would use my limo but this was supposed to be a surprise visit and they would see my limo from blocks away. I chuckled thinking about all the shocked faces I'm about to see, as I stared out at the people walking past me. There was a loud honking behind me that ticked me off. _Why are you honking!? The light is still red!_

"Why is there always so much traffic in this stupid city?" I groaned. I sighed and the cab driver stared at me through the mirror. _Could he get anymore creepy? _We finally made it to my destination and I threw thirty dollars in the sliding widow.

"Keep the change" I called over my shoulder as I run into the building. _Ah, my home that's not so homey. _I weaved through the people and headed straight to the elevator. I didn't want to deal with Jessica Newton today. She is one of my father's older employees that he had hired when my company first started. Yes she's great at her job but I still have no clue know why my father keeps her around. She's older than I and married but that still doesn't stop her from hitting on me. I cringed at the thought. _Too bad her husband Mike is too much of a pussy to put her in her place._ I laughed.

Oh Mike, that douche bag went to high school with me. Yes, he was the star quarter back and had the all of the woman in the world but still hated me because I was best friends with the one person he wanted the most, Angela Webber. She hated him more than I did, but was always too shy to say it to his face, so I always took the opportunity to do so. And what was even better about it was that he wanted to beat me up so badly but never would because I was Angela's best friend and if he ever laid one finger on me, she told me he could rot in hell for all she cared.

So he would just ball it up inside through the years until our senior year at prom, which I remember very distinctly; It was the one time in my life that I truly didn't know whether I would live or die. Mike of course was drunk and kept making eyes at Angela from across the room. Angela and I went to prom together because, honestly, we didn't have anyone else. Yes, we both got asked by other classmates, more so I, but only because I had already made my fortune by selling my robotic heart life savor, or the RHLS, but we were only asked by people so they could get to my money or her pants. It irritated us both.

So I asked Angela and she agreed, I danced with her all night long, but every time I felt her retract into my chest I would see Mike eye-fucking her. I guess Mike had enough of us being together because he pushed himself off the wall and headed straight for us. I immediately stopped dancing and pushed her behind me.

"Hey pretty rich boy, why don't you let your little lady here dance with a real man?" he slurred.

"Go to hell Mike." I said angrily. "Why don't you leave us alone and dance with Lauren or something, she looks real lonely over there by the wall all by her self." I spat. I was tired of this loser always messing with Angela. Mike snickered.

"You're going to regret saying that." He said as he raised back his fist. I saw what he was about to do, and so did Jasper. Because the next thing I new Jasper was on his back punching the side of his face as hard as he could. I heard a crack, we all did, because the next we knew blood from Mikes nose was squirting everywhere. Jasper hopped off him grabbed my arm as I grabbed Angela's hand and we raced towards the door laughing all the way.

Holding our ribs and trying to breath outside the gym, we heard yelling from inside the building as Mike Newton came out swinging a gun and screaming, I'm gonna kill them.

I grabbed Jasper and Angela and hid them behind a car.

"Stay here." I whispered.

"No!" Angela grabbed at my arm. "Don't go out there! He'll kill you!" She busted into tears. Her body shook as she clenched onto Jasper.

"At all cost. Keep. Her. Safe." I hissed as I starred directly at Jasper. He nodded at me and I sneaked around two other cars before I stood up to face him. I could see everyone but a few of the teachers inside the gym looking out the windows. Mike was keeping the teachers back by waving the gun at them.

"Mike!" I yelled out. Mike turned around quickly and evilly smiled as he slowly started walking towards me.

"There you are Eddy boy, finally ready to play a real mans game? Where's your pretty little woman" he asked, swaying and slurring his words.

"You don't want to kill me Mike, now put down that gun." I told him slowly with as much authority I could put into my voice. He scowled at me.

"Who the hell are you to tell me what to do?" he screamed. "Who do you think you are, my mother? I'm the one with the gun remember?" He waved his gun at me and I put my hands in front of me in surrender; involuntarily taking a step back.

"If you want to play a real mans game lets do it to where we are almost even. You're much, much bigger than I am and I'm sure I'll loose if we fist fight. I saw what you did to Tony Gutterston last week; that was pretty impressive. Want to see if you can top it?" I was trying to raise his ego enough so he would drop the gun. Fist fighting he might win, even drunk, but playing mind games with me? I've never lost a match.

He smirked at me, nodding his head and mumbling, "Yup, yup, that I am, that I did." He dropped the gun and I could hear the audible sighs from all of the teachers. My heart started to pick up. Shit, I'm going to die now. Guns? Hah. Sometimes I believe I was made of hard granite or something that would ricochet bullets right off of me. Fists? Now that's a whole different story. I've only been in one other fight in my life and that was in first grade when Taylor Smith stole my crayons so I stabbed him in the arm with my pencil. Boy did I learn my lesson, my ass hurt for hours with that one.

Mike ran at me like he was in a foot ball game, head down some and bent forward. I didn't know what to do, by the time realized what was happening all I had time to do was slightly step aside, cocking my fist back and using the force my whole body to connect my fist with his face. I heard a double crack as his whole body reversed itself and I landed on top of him on the ground. I heard lots of yelling and sirens all at once. I was lifted off of Mike's body and my arm thrown across Jaspers shoulders. I held my for sure broken hand to my side so no one would run into it.

Well I was a hero in the small town of Forks, Washington; which was embarrassing until I graduated and moved closer to my company that was established in New York City, New York.

Coming out of my brain lapse and realizing I was still standing in the elevator on the ground floor, I pressed the top floor button as I felt my cheeks glow a healthy pink.

I smiled at remembering Angela._ I should call her soon. It's been too long._ The last thing I new about her was that she had married a man named Ben and they were living out in a small town in Texas somewhere. Grandview? Yes, I think it was called Grandview.

I exited my floor and headed straight for my office. Opening the door I saw my father at my desk with papers scattered all around him.

"Busy?" I asked. He looked up at me startled.

"Edward! How are you son?" His smiles were probably one of my favorite things about my father. They were real and they were always there. He stood as he shook my hand.

"I'm great dad. Just thought I'd swing by and check in on everyone and maybe raise their blood pressure a little." I chuckled. I always gave the Chairmen of my company a hard time. I wanted perfection and that is what I expected. But those who were the everyday work man I was kind to. Because I know they worked twice as hard trying to please their bosses, me and get their own work done before five everyday so they could go home to their families. They were the ones who I truly admired and also people like my father who were good from the inside out. Oh and we can't forget Jasper; I love how he can find beauty in things that people find as rubbish.

After a couple of hours in the office going over everything, I was pleased that everything was still running smoothly and wanted to leave. On my way through the front lobby I was stopped by Jessica.

"Edward!" I heard her nasally voice. I groaned inwardly.

"Jessica, pleasant surprise." I smiled and prayed that it reached my eyes.

"You too, Eddy!" I cringed at the nickname. "Someone had told me that you were in and I was hoping you'd stop by to say hello." _First to mental check list, find the person who told her I was here and make sure they are fired._ I ginned at the thought. Of course she took my ginning for something else; God knows what, because she crossed her arms under her chest and leaned in closer to me; laugh/snorting at nothing. _Oh God, I think I just puked a little in my mouth._ I grimaced and swallowed.

"Well it was great seeing you again Sarah, I mean Jessica." I purposely messed up on her name just to get a reaction out of her. The smile on her face was wiped off by that one and it stopped her mid-hug. I remembered her hugs, they weren't really hugs. More like molestation of my back with her hands. I just patted her on the shoulder and hurried past her. Sometimes I feel like such an ass, but then again it was for a good cause; my mental health. I snickered.

As I got to the hospital I asked the front desk for Emmett, I was told he was extremely busy with two of his patients and it was confidential as to who they were. That struck me as very odd. Who was he dealing with? I thanked the nurse and headed down the hall that leads to the elevators. _Well, I only get to see Emmett every one in a while so I think I'll wait it out in his office. I have nothing better to do._ Plus, I didn't think he would mind very much. I had done it once before and he said it was a treat for me to visit, whatever the hell that means.

The elevator ride was uneventful. I stepped into the hall and walked towards room 1223. I read the plate on his door, "Dr. Emmett McCarthy." As I stood in front of his door, ready to knock on it, it hit me, his door was never closed. I looked around me to make sure no one was around then leaned in and pressed my ear to the door. Inside I heard someone sobbing. _Oh God, I have never heard Emmett cry before, I wonder what the hell happened?_ I slowly opened the door and peeked in.

"Jasper? What the hell are you doing here? What happened man?" I ran over to where he was sitting and knelt down by him.

Jasper was sitting there with his head in his hands; the sleeves of his shirt were soaked by the amount of tears he had been crying. Jasper looked at me when I talked to him. I gasped at what I saw. Here sitting in front of me was a broken man; even more so now than when Maria left him. His face was swollen and dark circles had begun under his eyes. My heart ached for my best friend and brother and I didn't even know what the problem was but I knew it had to be huge if it affected him so greatly already. I've never seen Jasper not keep his cool before, it made me extremely nervous. 

"Edward, Edward the girl. Oh the girl Edward, she…" Jasper gasped out then broke down into sobs again. I didn't understand what was happening. _What girl? Why was he in an oversized scrub shirt? Why is his hand wrapped? _

"Jasper, what happened to you? Where are your clothes? What happened to your hand?" I asked. He looked down at his feet.

"I was painting, the sun was out, the river, and you could see shadows, the cardboard boxes, and the damn cardboard boxes" He started getting really angry. "They stuck her in a box Edward! They did God know what with her and stuck her in a fucking cardboard box!" he rose out the chair and stood there looking at the white wall behind me; his fist clenched and body ridged. I stood along with him. Blood was dripping down onto the floor from his fisted hand.

"Jasper, calm down," His face was turning red as he stared down the wall. "Look at me damnit!" Jasper faced me and I saw the anger slowly leave his eyes and body. He let out a whoosh of air as he fell back into the chair; he looked defeated.

"Who is this girl you're talking about?" I asked softly. I took his hand and applied small amounts of pressure, trying to get the bleeding to stop.

"I don't know." He whispered.

**Please Please Please Review!!! I need to know what ya'll think and how I'm doing on the story.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Alright! Sorry it took so long. I was on Holiday! Thanksgiving is the best and since I deprived ya'll of this here great story for so long, I made it extra long!**

**I don't own twilight… but I do own a Medieval Times crown!**

**And we're on!**

* * *

Alice POV.

_Peaceful. I feel peaceful. _

Loud noises were in the distance. It was nighttime; I could tell even without my eyes open and being indoors; it was the old, dark abandoned building Bella snuck us in last night. But the smell, it was something I've never smelt before. _What's_ _the word Bella would use? Sterile. Yes that's it, sterile._ _Well it stunk._ My lips turned into a small grin, cracking as I did. I winced. _Water._ I thought.

I slowly opened my eyes. My throat was so incredibly parched that it felt as if someone had shoved cotton balls down it. _I need water._ I looked around me not taking in anything; focusing on one thing, and there, to my right was a glass of water. My heart beat faster as I scooted closer to the water; excited about quenching my thirst. As I reached for the glass my arm stopped, something restricted it. I froze. My breathing peaked; close to hyperventilating. I could hear a loud beeping noise getting faster and faster. Knocking my self out of my thirst induced haze; I could think properly, I could take in the things around me. I wasn't in the old abandoned building I was in last with Bella. I started shaking. I slowly looked at my arm. There in my arm was some kind of tube sticking out. I quickly grabbed it and ripped it off me; wincing at the pain it caused in my arm, I fell off of the bed in the process.

Momentarily stunned, I stared at the tile floor; my hands stung from impact and my breathing became out of control. _Where am I?_ Tears started to roll down my face. An extremely loud beeping noise came from the machine thing that was over on the other side of the bed. It terrified me so I got to my feet, legs shaky, and ran to the opposite corner of the room. I curled into a ball. _Bella save me! Where are you Bella!?_

In the opposite corner of where I was hiding a man stood up and slowly walked towards me. I opened my mouth to scream but couldn't because of my extremely parched mouth and swollen tongue. I shoved myself backwards trying to escape this man, forgetting that the wall was right behind me, I slammed my head into the wall terribly hard. I had made an "oof-ing" sound when I hit as my head began to spin. Then all of a sudden the lights were turned on and lots of people came rushing into the room. I hid my face from them and just rocked back and forth wishing Bella could be here to save me, she always has, so where is she now?

Everyone was speaking at once and I couldn't understand what they were saying; they were using large words I didn't know. I felt like an alien being here. This was a different world. Not mine. Not my dark alleyways or abandoned buildings. Hell, I could handle that no problem. Bella always called me her tiny shadow because when I didn't want to be found, I wasn't. But here in this bright room with all of these people, I was terrified. _My life is going to end now._

I peeked out of my arms as all of the people talked at me. The man who was in my room when they lights were off was standing slightly away from everyone just staring at me. He was dressed differently, so I was guessing he wasn't part of the people in the baggy suits. He was the most beautiful man I had ever seen. He was enormously tall with long blonde wavy hair, piercing blue eyes, and dark circles under his eyes; as if he hadn't slept in days.

"Maybe we should let her calm down before ya'll do anymore to her. Look at her she's scared shitless." He said in a strange accent. He didn't take his eyes off of me as he spoke to the other people. "Why don't ya'll leave and I'll stay with her and come get you if she calms down." He finally broke eye contact with me and looked over at the funny looking people. I quickly looked at them too. They all murmured, shook their heads and slowly exited the room.

The man followed them towards the door and closed it after them. Then shut off the lights. I instantly felt more comfortable. He turned around slowly and picked up the glass of water that was sitting up on the stand, next to the bed. Seeing the water, my thirst came back with a vengeance. I licked my lips as he came slowly closer to me. I watched him very closely waiting for any sudden movement from him that would cause me any harm.

"Are ya thirsty?" he asked as he sat crisscrossed on the floor about five feet away from me. I just stared at him. I was dying for that glass of water in his hands. He slowly put the water on the ground between us. I stared at it. _Is this a trick?_ I slowly looked at him, he wasn't smiling but he didn't look tense or angry either. So I decided it was worth a shot. Slowly reaching out, I grabbed the cup. The glass was cool to the touch and I knew the water was going to be heavenly. I took a sip, then another and another, finally gulping the whole cup down. My stomach was fully, almost uncomfortable. _Thank you._ I thought gratefully. I know I didn't say it out loud but somehow I knew he knew what I felt.

I sat the cup down slowly between us again. It seemed like the barrier. I can only go that far and he could only come this far with the cup evenly between us; an invisible wall, somehow as ridiculous as that sounded it made me relax even more. I let loose of the death grip I had on my legs and slowly let my head fall on my knees, resting on my cheek, as my hands played with the hem of my weird gown I was in.

I couldn't decide if I liked him or not. He didn't seem to be mean or angry and he told all of the strange looking people to leave me alone. So I decided he was ok. I cracked a smile.

"What's yer name?" he whispered.

"Alice" I whispered back. _Did I just say that!? What the hell?_ I have never talked to anyone but Bella and even then I didn't feel the need to say much. The man in front of me smiled beautifully.

"Well, my name is Jasper, Alice." He said. "It's nice to finally meet you." He smiled again. He made no move to get closer as if sensing I needed lots of space. _Jasper? His name is Jasper? Strange. Old fashioned, but I like it._ I smiled again and nodded. I could nod. He deserved at least a nod.

"I guess I'll talk while you listen." He chuckled. "I bet you're wonderin' why you're in here, aren't ya?" I nodded again.

"Well I brought ya to this hospital because I found you." He slowly said. My eyebrows raised in surprise. I lifted my head from my knees and looked at him more seriously, expecting him to go on.

"Um, you were in a box, down by the river. Don't you remember a thing do ya?" He asked. _In a box!? I was in a box? By the river? What. The. Hell. Where was Bella?_ I didn't know how to get it across to get him to tell me where Bella was. So I just starred intently at him. I could tell this made him somewhat nervous but I didn't care, I needed him to tell me more. Not getting the point, I used my hand to motion him to continue.

"Oh, well, you were covered in blood and ya held a note; this note." He reached into his jeans and pulled out a very ragged piece of paper that had lots of creases in it where it had been folded multiple times and handed it to me. I looked at it and recognized Bella's handwriting. I stared at the letters trying to figure out what was written so I could find out where Bella might be. But the more I stared at it the more I became frustrated by not being able to read. Bella had taught me a few words, but because I wasn't willing to talk, it was nearly impossible to learn. _Why the hell didn't I learn to read?_ I threw the paper down in anger as tears slowly flowed down my face. _I will never find Bella now and I'll be alone forever._ Jasper gently picked up the paper and started to read,

_"Sister,_

"_How can I express the love and peace you have brought to my life since you have entered it? Finding you has been the best luck I have ever had. You alone have brought the greatest joy into my life. You have been my stepping stone; keeping me steady in my walk in life. Now that you are no longer at my side, I fear that I might fall but knowing that you are safe will keep me strong. _

_"I'm sure that you are very afraid right now. I don't know where you are or what you're doing but I pray you will find happiness. I'm so sorry that you have to read this; my intention was never to hurt you. I love you so much and I know that I have hurt you beyond your limitations if you have to read my goodbye letter to you. I write this letter because I have a feeling that one day I will have to leave you without an explanation. I didn't want to go without you knowing how much I love you and how much you mean to me. I write this letter because I know that one day you will be safer without me than with me. I love you more than life itself Alice; you're my little sister._

_"Alice, I know you feel so alone and sad, but I need you to do something for me; stay strong, keep holding on, never give-up and always be yourself. I know you are a strong woman, much stronger than I. Find your place in this world and live for the both of us. Always remember that I love you so much, you are and always will be my everlasting friend. Goodbye, Ally. _

_"Your sister and best friend,_

"_- Bella"_

My heart felt like someone ripped it from my chest; a hole had been formed from Bella's absence. I was crying at the beginning of her letter but now I was weeping uncontrollably as Bella said her last goodbye. My body felt as if I had been hit by a car; I lost all strength. My body slumped over and I wept. I felt like I had lost the most important person in my life, like they had died. _Bella, Bella's gone forever. No!_ I cried out; my scream, the only noise I could hear. My heart was broken; I had lost my sister.

When my tears had run dry, a foggy numb feeling had passed over me. A few years ago a boy named Tony had described to me how doing drugs felt like. If this is what he felt I will never again hate drugs if it keeps people from pain like that. My body felt nothing; I felt nothing. I opened my eyes and starred at the floor, tears still seeping every now and then. _What do I do now?_ I slowly looked over at Jasper who hadn't moved from where he had been sitting. The look on his face was so contorted with hurt that it made me feel that he knew my pain and that my pain was his pain.

"Would ya like to lie on your bed? I promise I won't let any of them bother ya." He said.

My body felt too weak to even move. The ground was hard and my body ached from being on one position for far too long. I slowly sat up and walked over to the bed. My eyes were getting heavy from all of the crying I had just done. As I lay on the bed my eyes began to close. I slowly looked over at Jasper who looked relieved, awkward and extremely tired. He should get some sleep; he looks like he hasn't slept in a real bed in a week.

As he started to leave the room I panicked. _Was he going home? If he left I would have no one. He can't leave me too!_ As weak as my body was I quickly sat up and grabbed the sleeve of his coat. I didn't really know what I was doing but I knew I couldn't let him go. Extremely embarrassed, I didn't look up when he stopped mid-walk and looked back at me, I'm sure his mouth was agape; all I could do is angrily cry and shake my head 'no'. I was angry at myself for not being strong enough to let this man go home, I was angry at Bella leaving me and I was the most angry at myself for not being strong enough to tough it out on my own like Bella was apparently doing at the moment.

"Ok Alice. I won't leave ya hun." He whispered. "As long as ya want me I will always be here." He turned around and sat on the edge of my bed. I didn't let go of his jacket; holding it tightly with both hands. It wasn't that I didn't trust him to keep his word, oddly I trusted him immensely already; it was that I couldn't let him go, he was everything I had left, even though he didn't belong to me. Comforted by the thought that he wasn't going anywhere I feel quickly asleep.

* * *

When I woke up the next morning, I felt refreshed. I was confused about where I was again until I opened my eyes. Jasper was sitting in a chair with his upper body lying on the bed. I was clutching one of his hands in both of mine and had my body wrapped in a moon shape around his head as I lay on the bed. He had one arm draped around my torso while the other rested under his head as we faced inches apart; it was awkward but comfortable. I was terrified of being this close to men. I myself hadn't even touched one before, but here I was clutching to Jasper and I wasn't even remotely scared. _He's so beautiful. _I thought as I gazed at his face. I unwrapped one of my hands from his and moved a lock of curly blonde hair from his face so I could see it properly. He looked happy and peaceful. His face was erased of all of the worry lines. His lips were curved into a small smile while he slept.

I scooted silently closer, praying not to wake him. Being less than an inch from his face was breaking all of my boundaries but at this exact moment I didn't care one bit. I wanted to feel his face touch mine. _Why am I acting this way?_ I automatically started to panic until I forced those feelings back. _No Alice, quit being a chicken!_ I scolded myself. I gently pressed my cheek to his feeling his scuff against my tiny thin cheek. As I laid there I felt and heard him exhale a sigh, which made me smile. I slowly and softly traced his face with my finger; softly as a feather caresses the air. I've never _ever _traced someone's face and especially not a grown mans face. It was a strange sensation, being able to touch someone with them not knowing. Touching Jasper was like flying without anyone seeing you; it felt amazing yet you never get the satisfaction of praise from your great deed. And his praise is all that mattered from now on.

From then on I put every once of everything I had emotionally and physically into this man's hands; this man, who I trusted with everything in me; this man, who was a stranger to me. Though, this thought scared the living daylights out of me, it made me smile. I loved this man, I realized. I didn't even know who he was, but I loved him all the same. The feelings that that realization left me was unpredictable yet filled me with elated feelings. I felt giddy, as if I could tell the world, but I would not. I could not tell anyone, not even this beautiful man.

I ran my fingers over his lips. Oh how soft they were. I wanted so badly to kiss him. I have many times seen people kiss before but never experienced it for myself. I've never wanted to, until now. Well I know that if I didn't do it now without him knowing I'll probably never get to kiss a person for the rest of my life. _Just do it Alice!_ I wasn't a bold person. But I wanted to be bold; I just didn't want people to know that I was trying to be bold. I smiled at my own stupidity. I put on my brave face as I leaned over and rested my lips softly upon his cheek near his lips to see if he would wake up. I looked down at him. _Nope. Not waking up. Well it's either now or never._ I leaned in again and rested my lips against his. They were _so_ soft and warm. It was strange being upside down and kissing him for the first time but I only wished he wanted to kiss me back and felt the same for me that I felt for him this moment. I shivered as he sighed into my mouth. I slowly detached my lips from his and looked down at him.

I heard a loud clicking noise. I slowly I look up and there stood a two men. I screamed, shoving myself away from Jasper and onto the floor, landing on my lower back and slamming my head into the concrete. I laid there staring at the ceiling as I waited for my head to stop spinning.

"… don't touch her!" I heard Jasper hiss. He came and hovered over me. The two men stepped away.

"Jasper, I need to see if she has a concussion." The one in the baggy clothing said. Jasper looked down at me. My head throbbed but it was comforting that he was protecting me.

"Ok, but if she starts gettin' scared you have to go." Jasper whispered.

"I wont hurt her and you know that Jasper." The extremely large, very tall man with the baggy clothing on said. I looked up at him with horror as he sauntered towards me and Jasper started to get up.

"No!" I yelled out. I wrapped my arms around his neck and held him to me. "Don't leave me." I cried. "Please don't leave me too." I held on to him for dear life as he knelt back down and wrapped his arms around my body, holding me to him.

"I won't leave you Alice. I promised that and I intend to keep that promise." He whispered. My eyes saw double vision from hitting it on the hard floor but I closed them to keep from getting sick. Jasper, he was holding me. I talked to him, my Jasper and he promised to stay. I wept into his shoulder.

The only noise in the room was my quiet whimpers and Jasper's steady breathing. He didn't even move but held on to me for dear life. He was my safety netting; my invisible wall to the world; he protected me when no one else would. As my body started to settle down I became very sleepy; crying had always taken a lot out of me. I nuzzled my nose into his neck and let myself pass out.

I woke up with Jasper and another man talking silently beside me while Jasper held my hand. I laid there acting like I was still asleep so I wouldn't disturb them.

"… and how are you going to do this Jasper? She has no one. What we need to do is send her to a home. Call someone, anyone!" The stranger said.

"No! I won't do that to her Edward. Even the bottom of her letter told, no begged to anyone who found her with the letter, for them to not put her into a home."

"So what are you going to do with her then? You can't just put her out on the streets. Oh no, do not give me that look. She is not a dog or something Jasper! She is a human girl! We can't just take her in like a stray!"

"Edward, I'm going to take care of her no matter what you say. If that takes moving out, then I will."

"No I can't make you do that."

"Then help me Edward! I know you can!"

"I'll see what I can do. I'll talk to Emmett and a couple of my layers to see what they can come up with. I'm not going to promise you anything but I'll do my best."

"Thank you, man. This might be the best thing you have ever done for me. I owe you for eternity plus one."

"No, more like eternity plus two." He laughed. "Well I have to go. I have a meeting with my father at two. When she wakes up can you tell her hi for me? And that I'm sorry that I scared her so badly earlier. I still feel so bad for that."

"I will. And thank you again, for everything."

"No problem Jasper. Oh ya I forgot to tell you…"

"Ya?"

"Take a shower, you stink man."

"Oh just leave already." Jasper laughed.

As I heard the door click shut I let my eyes flutter open. As I looked over at Jasper he was simply glowing. Well it could have been the light filtering on him from the window, but that wasn't the point.

"You're awake." He sighed. I nodded. "I'm so happy." He immediately looked down, embarrassed at his confession. Slowly I moved my other hand and wrapped it around his thumb on his other hand and smiled up at him.

"I think we need to talk about why you're here." He whispered. I looked up at him curiously. We had already discussed this. _Hadn't he found me in a box with... Bella's letter? _My mind stuttered saying her name. Her absence still hurt me badly. I guess he saw the pain thinking about this inflicted on me.

"No I mean why you're in the hospital; why you were sick." He said quickly, tightening his grip on my hands. "You had TB or tuberculosis. That explains the blood and the coughing." I nodded my head in understanding. "I almost lost you." He said sadly looking down. I took my left hand out of his and placed it softly against his cheek and made him look at me. I shook my head no and smiled at him.

"Never." I whispered. He smiled beautifully.

"I was thinking that after this is over and you're able to go home that if you want to maybe… you could come home and live with Edward and I? That's only if you want to though because I was thinking its better than living out on the streets and stuff and you'd have a nice house to live in and nice clothes and stuff, plus you…" I put my hands over his mouth to stop his rambling.

"I would love to Jasper." I whispered. His eyes widened in surprise then crinkled in a heart stopping smile as I removed my hands from his mouth.

"Yes ma'm." he whispered.

There came a soft knock at the door and it opened just a crack as a man's head was stuck through. It was the extremely large man from before. I panicked and hid myself in Jasper's chest. My whole body started to tremble from fear.

"shh" Jaspers said as he patted and rubbed smooth circles into my back. "He won't hurt you at all, I promise. He's my friend." I peeked out at the large man from underneath Jaspers arm.

"I'm Emmett!" he laughed. "There is no reason to be afraid of me. I know I'm a large guy but I'm as gentle as a teddy bear. That's why they call me the bear!" he roared. I flinched and hid my face in Jaspers chest again.

"Emmett! Shut the hell up man! Can't you see she's afraid of you?" he growled.

"Oh," was all the Emmett could come up with. "Sorry little one." He whispered. Some of my fear vanished as Emmett tried to act small. But who were we kidding? Emmett was the largest man I have ever seen. I chuckled into Jaspers chest. Emmett was a show. He went from one extreme to another. Yes, I was terribly afraid of him but being with Jasper I knew I could relax some. I peeked out from Jasper and looked over at Emmett again. He had the goofiest face on. I think he was trying to read Jasper's lips and failing miserably.

"Dude, Jasper. You know I can't read that lip shit. Talk to me man, just talk to me." He said while shaking his head in a disappointment like matter. I laughed again.

"She said yeah stupid. Jeez, sometimes I think you're as dumb as ya look."

"Oh ya? Stupid huh? Well who's the one with the M.D. Jasper? Huh? Huh? Beat that!"

"I choose the life I have Emmett. If I wanted to I could be a 'doctor'," He air quoted doctor, "and I could still have time to paint!"

"Hey I could paint if I wanted to Mr. All High and Mighty! I just choose not to either!"

"Right! Ha! Don't make me laugh Emmett! Your best piece of art work is being used as my coaster in my room!"

"Why you son of a bitch! I aughta…" Emmett was cut off by my fit of very loud tinkling laughter. I was laughing so hard that I couldn't breathe; I was shaking Jasper. I saw Emmett wink at Jasper and Jasper wink back then they both joined me in my laughing fit. I have never laughed like that in my life. It was a strange sensation that I could easily get use to. As soon as we calmed down I nodded at Emmett and smiled and winked at him too.

I hated it, but I let Emmett take my temperature and blood pressure while sitting in Jasper's lap. I cried once, but that was only when he touched my arm. That one went down pretty badly but I forgave him quickly and tried to show him it wasn't his fault at all by smiling constantly.

I couldn't remember ever smiling so much in my life! Yes, I was content with Bella and I loved her with all of my heart, I still do, but nothing is like true love. The peace I feel with Jasper in my presence, it's like I can become a whole different person with him by my side. I vowed that very moment to become the person I knew that was always in me, the woman I know I am; the woman Bella saw in me.

* * *

**Well? I hope I wrote this well. ^_^" I had some writers block. Tell me what ya'll think about this chapter! Plz review! (The more reviews i get the more excited I get about writing the next Ch.)**


	5. Chapter 4

**I don't own Twilight, but i do own a Mokona(Tsubasa) stuffed animal.**

**Well, first things first. I'd like to thank gigihenry28 for inspiring me to continue on with this story because I really am in-love with it. :)**

**Ok, I am SO SORRY! I didn't think anyone was reading my story and I got caught up with work and school and kinda just gave up. :/ BUT! I saw the reviews i had for the first time today and I'm going to start it up again. Yay! *does a happy dance!* I think I've kept it from you long enough! So, ON WITH IT!**

Bella POV.

They were wrong Alice. They think I'm gone. But no, I sit in here and suffer every hour, minuet, second, and moment.

Days? Years? Who really knows how long I've been here. I tried to keep track but it feels I don't even know who the sun is anymore; haven't seen it in so long.

I heard them say I didn't need a padded room since I don't inflict self harm. But sometimes I wish I did so I could feel the pain, to feel something, anything.

The people; they are all around me. They act so strangely. I'm assuming they think I'm one of them. I can't be. I'm me. I'm not crazy. Yet, here I sit, in the corner by the white clanking door. It opens and closes. People come, people go. And yet, here I sit; from the time they wake me up to when they escort me back to my room to Screaming Betsy; the woman who lives on her bed.

"Excuse me, Twelve Twenty Three?" A woman in white sneakers and pantyhose calls my name. I don't have a name here. I never told them my name, why should I? They shouldn't have the privilege of knowing it; only Alice.

I looked up at her slowly. Why did everyone always have to bother me? I try to be a good 'patient' by not bothering anyone and not drawing any attention to myself, but they still daily ask me for something or if I need anything. Don't they see I just don't care? What is there to live for if I can't share it with Alice? Thinking her name brought on a wave of nausea and acute pain to my abdomen. I held myself tightly as I gasped for air.

"Are you ok Twelve Twenty Three? Tell me where it hurts." She told me. I ignored her and focused on the pain. It was so beautiful, the only thing that told me Alice was real; she still had a part of my heart. And now she was dead so was that part of me.

I leaned over and placed my cheek on the cool tile floor and focused on my breathing.

"Go away." I told her. I didn't need anyone's help. She sadly gave me one last look as she walked away. She didn't understand me, hell, no one does and that's fine by me. I don't want to leave this place. What's the difference of being in here and being out there on the streets? Nothing is, except I know that I'll always be dry and fed in here.

I sat back up and continued to stare at blanch white door.

A man came and stood in front of me. _Six o'clock already?_

"It's time, misses." He said. Here was a man who was always kind to me no matter what I do or say to him. I use to tell him off every time he came to me to take me back to my room for the night, but now I just sit here, not move, and look up at him. He then would carry me back to my room so I can listen to Screaming Betsy for the rest of the night.

When we arrived back at my room the old man laid me on my bed and tucked me in.

"Now, don't you be worryin' about the Screaming Betsy; she under my care t'night. And I'm gonna make sure she's down for the whole night this time. Yup, that I'll promise ya. That I'll promise." I just stared at him and he walked over to Betsy and forcefully opened her mouth and gave her a very small piece of candy. I was blown away. Betsy stayed quite as she concentrated on chewing the piece of candy. Then the old man gave her another piece after she had chewed the first. After she was done, she opened her mouth for more. The old man took the opportunity to put six pills in her mouth along with the candy and Betsy just hummed in happiness. After she swallowed and opened her mouth for more the old man walk away from her and towards me.

"Would you like a piece of candy Misses? They'll be Twizzlers." He said while smiling a toothy grin. I hid my head in my pillow as he walked over to my right side and started buckling me in for the night; first my wrists, then my ankles. I didn't understand why they did this to me. Didn't they understand that I wouldn't go out into that god awful world even if they let me?

After the old man had buckled me in for the night he patted my foot like he did every night. He was the only person in this building that I would let touch me. Even though he was a very old black man with white/gray hair who was extremely tall and thin, he still reminded me of my father or what my father might have been like if he still were alive.

"Night, Missy." He called out before turning off the lights and shutting the door.

When Betsy realized that the old man was not coming back to give her more candy she let out a piercing scream. I would have jumped and covered my ears if I wasn't so used to it. When does she finds time to sleep? I moved my head over to cover at least one of my ears. I let out a soft sigh, wondering if she could choke on her own spit or would death even stop her? I instantly felt bad for thinking that. She was in here for her reasons, the same way i was in here for mine. Though I'm sure if she could think clearly, she would certainly want out. See, thats where we differ, I could careless if I ever leave. What's the point of living if Alice wouldn't by my side?

Sometimes I wish my life to end just so I can start over and see Alice again, though she'll be older than I am if I did die tonight. I smiled, amused at the thought; instantly making a plan.

**Journal Entry **

Day 1

_They think I'm going to tell them something if I write it in a journal?_

Day 5

_I won't break, no matter how lonely this place becomes_

Day 8

_I want to be strong; for you…_

Day 11

_I can't do this anymore, I can't tell one day from another. Help me A._

Day 16

_I don't even have a name in this place, no one does. Everyone is but a number._

_I haven't been sleeping well, how can I? The woman next to me doesn't even know she's a person; all she does is scream and drool._

Day 25

_Help me Ally; I don't think I can hold on much longer._

Day 39

_I'm done Ally; your dead, aren't you? I killed you. I shouldn't have left you in that box. I'm so sorry; I'll never forgive myself. _

Day 56

_I've kept all of my pills Ally! I've hidden them. They never suspected I'd do something like that because I'm the 'good patient'. Well tomorrow is the bid day! My last day here! I'm so excited! I'll finally be able to see you again Ally and this time I will never leave you again… I'm coming home Ally, I'm coming home._

_

* * *

_**OK, how was it? I know it wasn't very long but if I get a few reviews and ya'll think i should keep going I'll put up my next chapter(which is much much longer)! :) I hope I please a few of ya'll, I'm trying my best! Oh, and sorry about the grammar or spelling! I don't have a beta and I'm not great at either of those two subjects. eek! :) Please Review!**


	6. Chapter 5

**I don't own Twilight, but i do own a Japanese Fighting Fish name Kiyoshi who i love with all my heart!**

**I'm sorry last Chapter wasn't very long at all but it gave you a taste of what poor Bella has been up to. :( **

**Now, ON WITH IT!**

Edward POV.

Having Alice in my home has been the strangest two months of my life. I kept finding her in different places and every time it ends the same. She screams bloody murder, I usually end up on my ass because of tripping, trying to escape her, and she runs upstairs to Jasper. It's happened twelve times since she's moved in with us. I thought, as I stood up on my kitchen floor. I had found her this time, under the sink. I had spilt some milk, so I opened up the cabinet door under the sink for Clorox and there she was. She had scared me so badly this time that I just fell backwards tripping over nothing and of course, landing on my ass. I sighed, hoping this will not become our usual greeting.

I sprayed the counter with the cleaner as I heard Jasper enter the kitchen.

"Where was she this time?" he chuckled. He took a seat at the table.

"Under the sink. I don't understand why she keeps hiding everywhere, I mean she can go anywhere she wants, why hide?" I sighed and put the cleaner back under the sink and threw away the paper towels that I used to clean up the spilt milk.

"I don't know. I have never met anyone like her before." He smiled. Jasper had it bad for this tiny girl. He didn't even know her because she never talked but I could tell that he was already wrapped around her tiny little fingers. I hoped she was of legal age or at least close to it; she was so small it was hard to tell her real age.

"Well you need to tell her that she doesn't need to hide from anything or anyone. And she definitely does not need to scream like she does when I find her." I lifted myself up on the island and sipped on my new glass of milk. "Where is she anyway? Shouldn't she be glued to your side right now?" I asked.

"Well, she had horrible dreams last night, I had to keep waking her up and she would cry herself back to sleep, then the whole process would start over. So I neither of us got very good sleep last night. But anyways, I told her to take a nap." He looked very sad telling me this.

"What are her dreams about? Do you know?" I asked.

"No, not really. She just keeps say'n 'No daddy, please don't do this, please.' Then she will wail out in pain." Jasper's eyes became misty as he thought about poor little Alice in pain.

"Have you asked her about it?"

"Ya, but she just shakes her head."

"I wonder what that bastered did to her." I wondered out loud.

"I think he raped her." Jasper whispered. I looked at him and his face was pale and he looked like he was about to get sick.

"What? Are you fucking serious? She's too tiny as it is… and if it was forced upon her, he could have killed her! Plus if it was her father…" I roared. I hopped off the counter and pressed my fingers to the bridge of my nose and began to pace.

"I know." Jasper croaked. "Bella, Bella must have saved her." He looked up at me. "She dreams about her too, ya know, when she's not have'n a nightmare. But why would she leave her?"

"I don't know Jasper, maybe she thought Alice was dead."

"No that couldn't be, because she left that note for whoever found Alice and thank God it was me because if it were anyone else… Think of all of the evil people that could have done anything with her!" Jasper slammed his fist down on the table as he starred a hole into it and tried to control his breathing.

"Jasper, man, it is ok now. Look at what you have done for her. She's safe, healthy, in a nice home I am sure she's never lived in before. You saved her life man, you should be happy." I put my hand on his shoulder as he looked at me.

"Thanks, Edward. You know I couldn't have done any of this without you."

"Your welcome" I smiled down on him. I was truly grateful that Jasper and now Alice were in my life; it made it a little bit more bearable, even if I was terrible jealous of Jasper and his love for tiny Alice.

I heard a scuffle near the kitchen door, I looked up and there was Alice standing there in only one of Jasper's large flannel shirts. I immediately let go of his shoulder and stepped away from Jasper embarrassed that we were caught in a moment of private brotherly love. Jasper gave me a sour look until he looked over to where I was starring and he swiftly stood up knocking his chair into my foot which caused me to yelp and hop towards the large window on the other side of the table so I wouldn't curse in front of a lady.

"Uh, Alice, I'm really sorry if Edward or I woke ya up." I heard Jasper say.

I knelt down and rubbed the spot on my foot that was pinched. As I looked up I saw petite feet walk in front of me and stop. I looked up at Alice surprised that she would stand so close to me; she held out a band-aid.

"Um, thanks." I told her. I didn't know why she handed me a band-aid, I wasn't even bleeding. I starred at her in awe until she pointed at my foot. I looked down and there was a trickle of blood where I had been pinched. I hadn't seen it before.

"How did you know I was bleeding?" I asked her. She just stared intently into my eyes before turning around and walking around the table to Jasper.

Jasper started fixing her super while I threw away my band-aid in the trash and washed my hands. I looked at Alice curiously. Where had she gotten the band-aid from? Did she have it with her before she came in the kitchen? Was it for her? I looked over her body quickly to see if she was bleeding anywhere, nope she wasn't. Then how did she know I was going to need one? Because she certainly didn't have time to get one by the time I was pinched till when she gave it to me and I know that for a fact. The only band-aids in the house are in the second floor hallway closet. I watched her more closely to see if there was anything different about Alice that I had not noticed before.

As soon as I thought that Alice turned about and shook her head and smiled at me. _What the hell was that? Did she know what I was thinking?_ Alice gave me a perplexed look and looked down at her food again as she began eating slowly. Jasper tried to get her to say something but she would just shake her head. I figured it was because I was standing there so I decided to let them have their moment and go finish my work that I had started this morning in my room.

As I entered my bedroom on the third floor, I sighed. I didn't want to work right now but if I did not get Jasper's artwork to my father by tomorrow about Jaspers new design for our company, he will kill me the next time I see him.

I looked around my room. There was nothing special about it, no art on the walls, no picture frame by my dresser; there was no one special in my life that I could fill something like that with. I slowly walked over to my glass wall filled from top the bottom with CD's. It was my favorite part of my room. I had two glass walls that stood side by side. One wall had nothing on it as it faced New York City. The other was a wall of CD's, CD's from Linkin Park to Clare de Lune or Brad Paisley's newest CD; I loved all music. I picked out one of my favorite bands, Emery, and set it to play in my stereo system.

I walked over to my desk in the corner by my door and started looking over Jaspers artwork for our new billboard going up on the side of my company's skyscraper. To say that I wasn't impressed with Jasper's work would be a boldface lie. Though, I wouldn't expect anything less of him. Jasper has always had the most impressive talent in creating any kind of art, so I had chosen him to create me something new; an eye candy but still something that holds a professional stand. And here in front of me sits his masterpiece. I put Jasper's canvas in a box, called my work and had Jessica send a delivery boy over to my house to pick it up and deliver it to my father immediately. I hung up as soon as she banished her professional stance and started to flirt with me. _Will that woman never learn? _Feeling a slight bit used, I went downstairs to wait for the delivery boy.

As I passed the kitchen I saw that had Alice laid her head on Jasper's shoulder and Jasper had his arm's wrapped around her as he quietly talked to her. They were staring out the window together; New York was just waking up for the night as twilight's light mixed with the cities. A slight ache appeared in my chest as I thought of missing picture frames in my room. I ignored the feeling as the doorbell rang. I opened the door to a young man with a helmet on standing on my porch.

"Mr. Cullen?" He asked.

"Yes. I want you to deliver this yourself to Carlisle Cullen, Room 711. Boy, your job relies on this one task. Deliver it safely and I personally will double your salary." I told him. His face took on two different emotions, excitement and complete fear.

"Ye... ye… yes sir! I won't let you down Mr. Cullen!" He said.

"Good boy. Have Mr. Cullen call me as soon as you get this too him."

"Yes sir."

"Now go on boy, and hurry. Please." I smiled at him as he took the precious box and hooked it up to his bike and rode off.

If this boy failed to get Jasper's art to my father, Jasper would have my head. So paying this boy another fifteen dollars an hour was worth keeping my head. I chuckled as I closed the door behind me.

As I opened the door to my room, Emery still was blasting from my speakers; I walked over to it and turned it off. I wasn't in the mood for Emery any longer. I lay on my bed and stared at the skyline. New York was beautiful; it was my home and has been ever since I graduated high school. My parents lived only ten minuets away and Jasper and Alice lived a floor below. I was content with my life and how it had turned out. I always have, but then why do I always have this miserable lonely feeling that has been nagging at me ever since Jasper had brought Alice to come live with us?

* * *

I was walking down the old alleyway; I had just moved to New York and I wanted to explore it inside and out. My parents keep telling me over and over again not to explore on my own and definitely not in the rugged part of the city, even with company. But what they did not understand was that, that is where I found the real beauty of the city; in the places closed eyes did not see.

I heard a couple of voices coming from the other side of the wall. I walked up to the old worn out red door. I did not want to touch it because of the filth but I wanted to hear what they were saying. I put my ear up to it and heard a young girl yelling at a man. The door opened suddenly and I was thrown off the few steps landing on the ground. I looked up and a large man had a young girl by the throat and another man had a gun pointed at a very, very small girl.

"Come round our territory gan and I'll shoot your little friend here and fuck you so hard you'll never walk again, you hear!" he screamed at her.

"You touch her and I'll eat your balls for breakfast!" she screamed. She kicked him between the legs; successfully making him let her go. On his knees he screamed for the other man to kill the tiny girl. Chills went up my spine for I knew what was about to unfold right in-front of my eyes, that is when I knew I should step in and save them.

The man on his knees grabbed the girl who had kicked him and shoved her to the ground and started to choke her. I found an empty bottle near me. I picked it up ran over to the man choking the girl and smashed the bottle on his head.

"Save her! Save her!" The girl screamed and coughed. I kept running and running… but I couldn't get to the tiny girl. "Save her! _Save her!_" she screamed.

"I'm trying! I can't, it's too late!" I yelled. "Please don't kill her! Please…"

BAM! BAM! BAM!

"NO!"

I woke up suddenly and sat up in bed. There was a storm raging outside. Sweat was streaming down my body. _What the hell was that?_ I have never dreamt that before. I looked around at the clock; three thirty. _Damn, it sounded so real._

BAM! BAM! BAM! The banging was so loud that I actually jumped and fell over the side of my bed.

"Save her! Save her!" A wailing came from my door. My dream came back to me full force. I felt pale. Maybe this is just a bad dream. More banging came from my door. I slowly walked over to the door and opened it. There on the ground, was Alice. She was lying in a half ball with her face facing the floor and her fist on the door.

"Save her…" she whispered.

"Alice? Alice what happened? What's wrong?" I went down to pick her up but withheld. I remembered what happened last time a man tried to touch her. "Alice, tell me what is wrong." I demanded. She looked up as me, her face was so pale and she looked so, so tiny lying there in-front of my room. Tiny… she looked… tiny… just liked the little girl from my dream. Then it dawned on me, she was the tiny girl from my dream.

"Save her. Save Bella. You did it once. Do it again." She whispered as thunder struck and lightning lit up Alice's face. Her eyes were fierce blue, glowing and wild; she scared me. This wasn't the frightened little Alice I found under my sink this morning. No this Alice I didn't recognize she was like a cat trapped in a cage.

Her body suddenly slumped to the floor as she passed out. I quickly picked her up and started to walk back to Jasper's room. As I walked down the hall with Alice in my arms I realized that every door was opened wide and I could see every shadow move as the lightning lit up the rooms and made the shadows dance.

I opened Jasper's door to his room and set Alice down on his bed and wrapped her up in his covers. Jasper immediately maneuvered his body to Alice and wrapped his arms around her small frame. I quickly and quietly left their room and headed back my own; shutting doors along the way. I figured that Alice opened all of them to find me but it still freaked me out a bit.

As I lay back on my bed, my mind kept replaying what Alice had said over and over again. 'Save her. Save Bella…' I whacked myself in the head a couple of times with my palm just to get the image of Alice's scared, wild eyes out.

_Bella, Bella, Bella… who was this Bella?_ I squeezed the bridge between my eyebrows, trying to think. _The girl in my dream, the girl I met so many years ago, she must have been Bella. So I _have_ met her before and Alice too. How could I have forgotten Bella's face?_ I sat up in bed wrapping my arms around my legs and stared at the storm, it was raging so bad that I could not even see the city's lights. _I know why I didn't recognize Alice, it was because Bella never let me see her face; she was always in the shadows._ I realized that for Alice, I needed to find Bella and also for my sanity.

I know they were homeless, that was a given. I could tell that Alice had been homeless for most of her life because of her tendencies she showed around the house. I know that Bella had left her in a box down by the Hudson River. The only thing I wonder about is why, why did she do that? What was her reason? Was her life in danger? Was Alice too large of a burden for her to keep her?

Jasper said that while Alice was in the hospital that she would mumble her name over and over again in her sleep while she was unconscious. It seems that Bella had never left Alice's side. I wish that Alice would talk to me so I could get more information about Bella. If I was going to find her I would need to know more about her.

I stood up and paced, turning on my bedroom light in the process. I needed to think and think hard. Where could I look for her? How can I find her? If she was running maybe she ended up in jail somewhere, or in a hospital. Did she want to be found?

I looked over at my clock, four thirty, still too early to call the police station, but I could start preparing. I went into my closet and grabbed a large map of New York City and set it out on my floor; grabbing a few small items to hold the corners down. I got back up and walked over to my desk taking the phone book out and a few highlighters. I Looked up and marked every police station, hospital and homeless shelter in the phone book on to the map. By the time I was through it was five till seven; I could start making my calls.

As two o'clock rolled around I was exhausted. I never took a break from the phone calls I was making. I had marked out every police station, hospital, and homeless shelter I had called; Bella was no where to be found. The only lead I ever got was one of the first police stations I had called. They had told me a young homeless woman had been brought in a couple of days ago but had been taken to a mental hospital, but that could not be her because the Bella I heard of is not crazy.

"Where the hell are you Bella?" I grumbled. This girl was like looking for the stars at noon.

I needed to take a break because if my stomach growled any louder while I was on the phone I was afraid someone might here it. I got up off the floor and stretched, my legs ached from being cramped up in the same position for so long. Food, I was so hungry, all I had last night was that cup of milk that I had drank after Alice had scared me. I opened the door to my room and stepped out.

"ooph" I heard. I looked down and there in front of my door was Alice. I had stepped on her.

"Oh! Alice? Did I hurt you? I'm terribly sorry." I apologized. Alice was lying on her stomach, she scurried into the other side of the hall way and pressed her body into the wall and stared at me.

"What is the matter Alice? Did something happen? Is Jasper ok? Where is he?" I started to get frantic. Alice would never go out of her way to get in mine. Not that she was in my way but this was the third floor of the house, she had never come up here, well except last night.

Alice shook her head yes and pointed down the hallway to the stairs. I assumed she was talking about Jasper and that he was down stairs.

"You know I do not mind one bit, but why are you up here in front of my door?" She looked at me and then away as a slight blush formed upon her cheeks. She scrambled up and ran down the hallway towards the stairs.

"Alice! Alice wait!" I called after her. She stopped mid step, body trembling, she did not turn around but that was all I needed.

"I need to know about Bella. I want to help you find her. I need to know more about her than what Jasper has told me. Please; I want to find her too, Alice."

"She's never left me before." She whispered. My eye brows rose in shock. I never actually expected her to say anything.

"I know, I can tell."

"I do not know why she left me. Maybe she finally had enough of me being sick and helpless. Maybe she realized she could live better without me."

"That's not true Alice, and you know it. There has to be a reason she would leave you. She loved you very dearly. I am going to find her for you. I will do anything and everything I can to find her." I promised.

Alice's body shook as sobs broke through her. She leaned against the wall for support. I slowly walked up behind her and put my hands on her shoulders.

"Its ok Alice, we will find her." She turned her body quickly and hugged my lower torso. I was frozen in shock that she made such a bold move but I thawed quickly, wrapping my arms around her small body.

"Thank you, so much. Thank you." She whispered into my chest. I hugged her tighter in response. I was probably never going to have a moment like this with Alice ever again so I wanted to make the most of it. Alice pushed herself away from me and disappeared down the stairs as I stood there by my self. I had forgotten why I was in the hallway and was about to turn to return to my room so I could get back to trying to find Bella until my stomach growled loudly.

"Bastered" I called it as I started down the stairs.

Once in the kitchen I saw Jasper sitting there with tiny Alice tucked by his side as he read her the funnies out of the news paper. She looked up at me as I opened the fridge to see what we had; her smile touched my heart in a way I never knew was possible.

I never had any siblings growing up. Jasper was like growing up with a brother but I never really wanted a sister until Alice. She out of the blue, appeared in my life and I wouldn't trade her for the world.

I sat down at the opposite side of the table from them and listen to Jasper read to Alice. I chuckled at the ridiculous jokes; most of them just dry humor. I ate my sandwich that I had made but finding Bella kept nagging in my head. Worrying about her, I quickly lost my appetite.

"Here Alice" I slid the sandwich over to her. She picked it up and took a huge bite.

"Mmm. Thank you." She said with a mouth full of ham sandwich. I laughed out loud. She looked hilarious; a mix between girl and chipmunk.

"Well, you are welcome Alice." I chuckled. Jasper just stared wide-eyes at Alice until she looked up at him. A warm light pink blush covered her cheek as she looked back down and whipped the small bit of mustered that was on the side of her cheek with a napkin. Jasper's face contorted in many different emotions, surprise, amazement, pride, and then love. He wrapped his arms around her and hugged her tightly. I left quickly wanting to get back upstairs to try and find Bella again.

It was around nine P.M. when I heard a knock at my door.

"Come in!" I called out. Jasper peeked in the door.

"Can I come in?" he asked.

"Uh, sure Jasper, what's up?" I sat up on the floor and moved a couple of papers out of the way so that Jasper could sit.

"What have you got goin' on here?" He was looking all the places that I thought I could look to find her. My ideas were scattered on little pieces of papers all around my room.

"Um, it's all the places I am going to check for her. Places where I think she could be."

"That's a lot of places there; want me to help ya out?"

"That would be awesome man. I think Alice would really appreciate that." I gathered up the pieces of paper and wrote down my last idea. I pointed to the map.

"Look at these pieces of paper; do you see how they have a name, address and a letter and or number?"

"Ya"

"Well, look at the map, see letter Q?" Jasper shook his head. "You get Q-H8 and I'll get A-P. It will be even and we will be able to cover all of this if we work quickly."

"Sounds good, Edward." Jasper said is his think southern drawl.

I tinkered with the papers until Jasper was ready to tell me what was on him mind. I could see from the way he pulled at the front of his long curly blond hair that he wanted to say something, but I was not going to push him into telling me. When Jasper is ready he will tell me.

"I… I need to talk to you bout something Edward." He stuttered. I put the papers in my hand down and gave him my full attention.

"It's about Alice."

"What about her?" I asked.

"I don't know really and I could just be imaging things, but somehow I think she knows things. I mean things that are gonna happen." He shook his head. Sweat started to appear around his brow.

"I don't understand what you are saying Jasper. You think Alice can see the future?" I did not believe in those kinds of things; magic and what not, those beliefs were for fools with no life.

"I know it sounds crazy. I know it does, but I can't help but to think that when she's always one step ahead of me." his face contorted into a frown. "She's, she's I don't know. She always knows what I need before I even do and she was quick about the baseball and the vase. And you! The band-aid, it was a small thing, but she knew you'd need it! You saw that!" he was about on the verge of panting by the end of his rant.

"Whoa, Jasper calm down man." I chuckled. "You don't actually believe she's psychic do you?" I sat up straighter. I was worried about Jasper, did he really believe in that Alice could tell the future? I mean I was thinking that when she brought me the band-aid that she needed it for something else and just gave it to me when she saw that I needed it.

"Edward, you don't see what I see when you're gone man! I mean I don't really mind if she can see the future, I mean, it's really weird, I think, I mean…" he stuttered off.

"Jasper," I sighed. "Jasper. Breath." I moved my hands in front of me showing him the labor motions. "Tell me what all that Alice has done" I gave him a half smile until Jasper looked me in the eyes. I could see the worry that was there. Worry for Alice, worry for him, worry for Bella. I sat up straighter and gave him my full attention.

"Well the first time I realized what Alice was doing was the second day she was here with us. She wouldn't let me leave her; she even sat outside my door while I went to the bathroom after five minuets of convincing her that I had to go in there on my own." He chuckled to himself at the memory.

"I decided that talking to her and maybe figuring out more about her would be the best thing to do. So I started asking her questions about herself. Where did she come from? Where was her home? Who was Bella? But then all of a sudden Alice jumped up on her knees on my bed, threw a pillow behind me, pushed me off the bed just as a baseball came flying in through my bedroom window and smashed into my wall where my vase used to stand. As I looked up from where I was on the ground I saw Alice standing on the other side of my wall holding my vase!" He gasped out.

I sat there with my mouth open in awe. What the hell? I thought. When the hell did this happen? Why didn't I know about it? "What the hell…?" Was all I could get out.

"I know!" He screamed. I flinched at his volume.

"No! I mean, why do I not know about this? When did this happen?" I sat shocked still.

Jaspers face became instantly guilty. He shifted where he sat setting his feet out in front of him and putting his hands on his knees. "Sorry, man. I didn't tell you because I didn't think it was that big of a deal, because I fixed it myself the same day."

"No, you know I don't care about that man." I gave him a smile to show him I was serious. "Tell me how Alice reacted to that? I mean, did she see the ball coming or something?" I wondered.

"No, she couldn't have. She was looking at me the whole time, but then she got this far off look in her face, and that's when she threw the pillow and pushed me off the bed." He looked at me confused. "What the hell does that mean?"

"How the hell would I know Jasper? I'm just as confused as you are at this point." I gave him a sour look. I sighed. "Well, let's say that Alice really can see the future and is all psychic and stuff, does that matter to you?"

He looked perplexed. "Well no, it doesn't. It's just odd I guess because I've never met a psychic before and I've never heard of a real one before." A small smile grew on his face. "But I guess I don't give a darn if she is or not." He chuckled slightly.

"Well then, there you go Jasper." I stood up and helped him off the ground. " just keep and eye on her and see if you notice her doing anything else that's…" I exasperatedly lifted my hand in quotation. "out of the norm." I laughed as he punched me in the arm and left my room.

"Thank ya Edward, you put my mind to peace." He smiled at me.

"Anytime, any day Jasper" I waved at him.

I sat back on my bed and let out a heavy sigh. Oh holy shit, did I have a lot on my mind at the minuet. I laid back and rested my arm underneath my head and gazed up at the ceiling. Bella, where are you? Were my last thoughts as I drifted off into sleep.

* * *

**So what did ya'll think? Poor Alice, I feel so sorry for her. Next chapter I'm going to go into more detail into what the characters look like. I feel that is important, and I'm sorry if any of ya'll are Twilight story freaks(and yes i say that with head held high) like I am, you've already have a picture of what the characters already look like in your head and sorry if their not the same as yours. :) Anyways, Please Review!**


	7. Chapter 6

**I do not own Twilight, but I have my good luck Chucks that I wore to prom once :)**

**I'm sorry I'm such a slow updater. I'm a grownup :( and have to do grownup things called jobs :((**

**NOW ON WITH IT!**

* * *

Bella POV.

Is it strange to feel excited on the day of your death? I thought so. I was going to see Alice today and no one was going to stop me. I breathed in deep, letting the cool air of this concrete room fill my lungs. I looked over to Screaming Betsy and she laid there quiet, staring at me. Her eyes for the first time ever weren't blank but filled with understanding, as if she knew where I was going today and approved. I smiled at her and silently said my good-byes.

A soft knock on my door broke my silent conversation with Betsy and she let out a shrill scream. The old black man walked over to her and slipped her another piece of candy.

"There, there, Miss Betsy. No need to be a screamin' this time of mornin'." He patted her hand and she hummed in happiness as she chewed. He turned to me and walked over to my bed. "And how are you today, Misses?" He asked as he untied my straps. I never did answer him, but today was a special day. And to tell the truth, he might be the only other person on this God forsaken earth that I cared about. I smiled for the first time I was here and patted his hand when he let loose the strap to my arm. He looked at me in astonishment.

"Bella, my name is Bella." I whispered to him. He took a step back and gave me the biggest grin I had ever seen.

"Well I'll be damned. Miss Bella, well ain't that the purdiest name I've ever heard. My name is Jeremiah." He whispered back. "I know, I ain't supposed to be tellin' you our real name, but I don't think you're gonna do anything about it." He smiled. "Plus, I'd be the only gentlemanly thing to do since such a pretty lady gave me hers." He nodded to himself as he finished un-strapping me. He put his arm around me to pick me up and take me to the gathering room, but I put a hand on his arm and stopped him.

I shifted my body and hung my legs over the bed and stood on the cold concrete floor. I slowly walked towards Betsy and gently put my hand upon her face. She looked up at me and sighed, closing her eyes. I placed a kiss on her head and said one more silent good bye.

I turned around and wrapped my hand into the old mans hand and let him lead the way. I kept my face down at all time as we made our way to the gathering room but I could see all the stares as we walked by. I chanced a glance up at the old man and there, on his face, was pride and happiness. I quickly looked down and smiled; applying more pressure to his hand in acknowledgement and he squeezed right back.

I sat in a yellow chair today by 711 and not on the floor since it was my last day here. He was a tall man who thought he was present day Queen Elizabeth's real father; though the poor soul couldn't be over forty. He was my favorite "inmate". He would go on and on about how he was born in the slums and found Elizabeth's mother as she tried to run away one night; And how he fell madly in love with her.

He told me that the night he found her he finally convinced her to go home saying that if she didn't go back before someone noticed her missing and that if they found her with him, he would automatically be put to death.

So for a few months they would visit each in a secret hiding spot at night. He would describe to me how beautiful she was and how he loved her so. I on the inside would swoon at his stories wishing that someone would come to me and love me like that. I had never known a man's love and I will never know a man's love. _Maybe in the next life._ I thought.

He went on to tell me that his love had become with child; he feared for the life of his love and his unborn child. So they choose to run away. But after only getting a few miles, five vile guards had caught up with them.

He would always struggle with this part of the story every time he told it and it would always break my heart for him. I didn't care if the stories were true or he had made it up all in his head. Because here sat a broken man with a broken heart for the woman he loved. He grabbed my hand as he stumbled through the ending of his sad story.

"I tried to get them off of her. I tried to help her; but I couldn't, I just couldn't. They had hit me over the head with the blunt of their spears, and tied me up to a tree near by." He looked away from me as the tears slowly fell down his cheeks.

"'Watch this boy, because it will be the last thing you'll ever see.' He told me. I couldn't look away; I couldn't cover my ears as I watched them rape Elizabeth over and over again. They were never gentle with her like I was, they were beasts!" He growled. "I loved her." He said as he stared into my eyes. "She finally stopped struggling; I thought she was dead." He sniffled. "Finally, other soldiers showed up and saw that they were doing and killed the men on the spot. They were going to kill me too but instead took me in to the king to see what my punishment would be.

"When I got back to the castle, I could have cared less if they were to put me to death. My Elizabeth was gone, brutally killed. What was the point of living any longer?

"I sat in a rotting cell for a month and had no visitors until one night." He squeezed my hand and smiled up at me. "She came to me. Elizabeth came to me." He sighed. "She was so beautiful, even in the darkness."

"I have come to take you to a better place." She whispered through the bars on the door. "It is not much better, but it will keep you dry and fed, but you must hurry!" She looked behind her to see if anyone was watching. She slowly opened the door, grabbed my face and kissed me with the passion of a thousand suns." He smiled touching his lips.

"Come with me." She grabbed my hand and led me out of the dungeon and out into the streets. "I have a doctor friend who will keep eye on you until I can come to relocate you." She whispered lowly yet swiftly. She led me to a door and knocked on it.

"Wait." I grabbed her hands. "What of the child?" I asked. I searched her eyes franticly. She laid her hand lovingly on her stomach. She looked away from me, tears filling her eyes as she said. "I have found a husband who will let me keep our child as his own." I sighed and laid my hand on top of hers and kissed her one last time.

The door opened and out stepped an old black man with a white suite on. "Come, come Mista. We best be gettin' you hidden' real soon." He grabbed my hand and led me to this place." 711 moved his hand around showing me the room. I was so lost in his story that I had forgotten where we were. I smiled sweetly at him and patted his hand.

The nurse then showed up and handed me a few pills to take and a small paper cup of water. I acted as if I threw the pills in my mouth and downed them with my water but I actually let them slip down the sleeve of my shirt and let them rest at my elbow. I was an expert by now at hiding my pills; I had been doing this for a while.

I started to shake, I was so excited. Lunch would be the perfect time for me to add my new pills to the ones I had saved up. I looked up at the clock on the wall; _just 10 more minuets. _I picked up 711's hands and held them to my face. He stared at me in surprise.

"I hope your Elizabeth comes back for you someday. Never give up. Never lose hope." I whispered to him. I kissed the outside of his hand and stood up, ready to see Alice.

* * *

***Hides in a cabinet* Please don't kill me! I'm so sorry for really short Bella chapters! But honestly! Who wants to read a really long depressing chapter? I'll do my best to update soon! But on the brighter side, don't you just fall in love with 711? I do :D I love him. Tell me if ya'll would like me to continue him a little later on in the story. Kay?**

**PLEASE REVIEW! :D **


End file.
